The present invention generally pertains to a water kettle, and more particularly, to an improved lid for covering the spout of the water kettle.
Water kettles are well known cooking vessels for boiling water or the like. It is common for such vessels to have no opening other than a spout for passing the fluid to be heated. In order to alert the user as to when the pressure of the steam produced upon heating exceeds atmospheric pressure, the spout is often enclosed by a cap which can emit an acoustic signal when the content of the kettle starts to boil.
Examples of fixed caps of this general type are disclosed in DE-U-72 99 444, DE-U-75 11 797 and DE-U-84 13 680. In such case, in order to pour hot water from the spout, the fixed cap (with the signalling device) must be removed from the spout. However, if the cap is not replaced when the kettle is placed back on the source of heat, there will then be no acoustic signal (failing to warn the user of the kettle) and the water may then completely evaporate upon further heating.
To overcome this potential for error, DE-A-32 41 883 discloses a whistling cap which is hinged at the spout and which can be tilted back to pour water from the spout responsive to a manually operated opening device. After use, the cap is automatically returned to the closed position. By suitably arranging a lever arm for operating the hinged cap, the water kettle can be operated with one hand. In any event, it is much less probable that such a whistling cap will not be replaced, so that it can continue to provide its warning function. Another advantage of the hinged whistling cap is that it protects the user's hand from exiting steam when the cap is opened.
Yet another whistling water kettle is disclosed in GB-A 349 511, which incorporates a whistling cap which is lifted from the spout when the kettle is lifted by its handle, and which is returned to its initial position over the spout when the kettle is put down. However, this kettle has the disadvantage that when water is poured from it, hot steam tends to rise from the spout in the direction of the user's hand. In addition, the kettle cannot be completely emptied with one hand, simply by holding the handle.